


Me and Mr. Wolf

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Imprinting, POV First Person, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Lapis’ relationship is supernatural to say the least.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Me and Mr. Wolf

First things first; I don’t expect you to believe me.

Seriously. I won’t even blame you if you want to walk out right now and call me crazy, or want me to go check myself into a mental hospital. I sound insane- no, I  _ am  _ insane, I mean what am I thinking?! 

I’m a human, just like all of you. Well… what I hope to be all of you.

And then there’s…  _ her. _

Yeah. I’m talking about her, my girlfriend, a…  _ werewolf  _ that even now I still have a hard time believing.

We grew up on these things as kids. Have you seen fucking  _ Twilight? _ Werewolves are these… scary monsters who turn into wolves every full moon and eat cattle or sheep. That, or they’re apparently sexy, as according to  _ Twilight. _ Too bad I was team Edward throughout my edgy teenage years. I should’ve chosen team Jacob if I was wiser- If I ever knew of what was to come.

My girlfriend is a werewolf, and I… worry that she might get herself killed. Most of the things are true; transforming every full moon, losing all sense of themself as a wolf, needing to eat so much at night, having cravings for raw meat, hating silver, all that crap.

She also imprinted on me apparently. I can explain, it’s sort of like soulmates, except I have no idea what is going on. Whenever I’m being picked on however or if I’m in danger, immediately I know she’ll come to my aid. It’s her instinct, she must keep her mate alive. And she knows this because my scent to her is apparently alluring. It’s like destiny. A destiny that I… never saw myself in. Look, if you’re going to ask me what I smell like, I don’t know. But she tells me that I smell like an ocean breeze.

We’ve known each other for four years so far. I… have gotten to know some of her quirks. I didn’t even know anything about her being a werewolf until nine months ago- it’s still recent, I feel like I’m still not over it.

It’s just so… bizarre.

“Are you going to finish that?”

My fingers stopped scrolling through my phone, and I looked up across the table. The diner was bright, just like the afternoon outside, warm and cozy with its old family orientated fashion. There’s usually not much people here which is nice, but it’s a bustle when it’s brunch. I put my phone down on the table, forgetting that I had my glass of water until I was reminded of its existence. I took a sip, shaking my head in reply after I finished. “Go ahead,” I encouraged, giving permission to allow my girlfriend to finish off the small burger that I couldn’t eat. My stomach is small anyways and I… have some personal issues that make it hard for me to eat big meals all the time. It’d make me feel bad if it went to waste uneaten. So of course I’d let Jasper take the rest. … I should’ve gotten just a basket of fries. Dammit.

“Pickles… pah.” Jasper went to work of removing the pickles off my burger that I had surrendered to her, picking up the seed bun and moving the pickle pieces out one by one onto the plate. She’s bigger than me and definitely stronger, if not stronger when she’s a wolf. Her skin is like dark caramel, her hair beige, and her eyes… fuck, those eyes… they remind me of melting pools of candle wax, gold and bright as the flame inside them stayed alive with sheer stubbornness alone. She could probably make all the donkeys in the town drool, if she didn't eat them first.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Don’t be,” Jasper gruffed back. Eagerly, she bit into the sandwich once the pickle menaces were removed, already making another mess of herself as juice dribbled down her chin. 

I grabbed a few napkins. Jasper noticed, and she frowned. “Just because you can eat a horse doesn’t mean you act like it,” I murmured, trying to reach out with the napkins and dab her chin clean. 

Jasper slightly bared her teeth. I paused immediately. I didn’t want to make her feel further threatened or anything, and knowing that she was showing her teeth meant she was on the verge of growling. We seriously don’t need anybody to start suspecting us or giving us weird looks. I backed off without a word and put the napkins back down. Even if I  _ was  _ just trying to help...

Life with a werewolf girlfriend is… so up and down, to say the least. One day you’re watching television together, and then the next your girlfriend comes home naked and with blood all over her lips saying that she ate two cows at the nearby dairy farm.

I’ve stuck my neck out for her a lot; when she would come home covered in blood and guts or dirt and mud, I’d wash her. When she would come home with someone threatening to shoot her, I’d take care of it- and sometimes hide the body.

All I’m wondering is… if there is a god, why me? Why am I the one tasked with this? Why couldn’t she just be… human?

I care about her- I do, don’t doubt me. She’s the only person who seems to get me in this fucked up world. But what kind of cruel joke is it to have to be burdened with the constant fear of your girlfriend being taken by dognappers or even killed by someone one day?

I don’t know what I’d do if she was taken from me.

It’s why whenever she comes home with the neighborhood telling tales of the  _ chupacabra,  _ it’s why I wash my hands to cleanse away the blood and then hide my knife back under the loose floorboard in the kitchen. It’s why I take the body that threatened to kill her or turn her in and I take it to the backyard.

By god, I’m a sinner. I am definitely no saint, I’m guilty as charged of crimes the same way that she is. If she eats a goat, I’m also part of the kill. She’s my girlfriend, how can I not be?

I know that if something came up that cost us our lives, I too would take the fall. If I was to survive, one of us needs to die. But I’m scared of dying, I lie with a voice so convincing, and every time I need to silence witnesses, my work is clean and extraordinary.  
  


Least be said? I think that I’m already on a pathway to hell, but I am not just a sinner. I’m a queen waiting to claim her throne at last, with a wolf to protect me if anyone tried.


End file.
